1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a complex image forming apparatus having plural functions and a control method of the image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a complex image forming apparatus (referred to as MFP) having plural functions such as a scan function and a network print function other than a normal copy function.
It is possible to attach external storage media such as a USB memory and a CD-R drive to such a complex image forming apparatus. It is possible to save, in the external storage media attached, image data in a main body of the image forming apparatus.
Anybody can attach the external storage media to the image forming apparatus. Therefore, important image data in the main body of the image forming apparatus may be taken out via the external storage media.